vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
110547-20-failures-and-no-combination-working
Content ---- ---- How do you know the sequence is correct? Even going by Nitzy's guide, I've had to use other stuff to get to the target. Also, did you try using them in different order? What exactly were you trying to craft? | |} ---- ---- Good questions. 1) How do you know the sequence is correct? True i have also made an item with more than one sequence; but there are a limited number of components available. Review of the combinations to each catagory also shows duplication of some components to other catagories. Since the curse addon used the same sequence, each time, it is either due to the successful sequence being known for an item or to having the ability to predict the outcome of the range of variations or perhaps it is broken, not sure; but yes i am assuming it knows the correct sequence and isn't broken because it has been recommended by many. 2) did you try using them in different order? oh ya, i did. 3) What exactly were you trying to craft? From the apprentice tech tree the craft 3 spotlights for the window pattern, I was trying to spawn the windows ... and trying .. and trying and trying ... i think i am done trying and want a clear answer so my expectations can be set before i "do the same thing repeatedly while expecting a different result". | |} ---- ---- ya, my guess is i will need to gain some talent points to adjust my chances. If there was a tool tip that mentioned something like: "If you find you can not hit a crafting target, regardless of combinations, you may need to gain and set talent points". I know I ran the "flex capacitor x 3" 10 to 12 times before I loaded the addon and it did the same combination as well, everytime. Have the caged lanters on the auction to prove it. It wouldn't be so frustrating if I was able to set my expectations for a % failure or know ahead of time it wasn't going to happen ever without talent points set. I am guessing you have talent points set? It is understood that difficult to obtain means rarity, which means value when sold. That is a good thing although frustrating. Frustration means a lot of players just will not go there, so those that persist have a better chance of generating plat. Me, i just would do without and go PVP ... ignoring the rest of the game, until burned out. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- And therein lies the problem. Anyone who has ever made anything, from a stool, to a cake, to an engine knows one simple truth: if you have the right ingredients, put together in the right order, it works - everytime. Why would Wildstar create a crafting system where I can use A+B+C and get what I want, then 30 seconds later using A+B+C gives me something entirely different? It makes no sense. This game is great, but its biggest weak point, and point of frustration for me is the doubled-up randomness of the crafting system. In fact I'm hard-pressed to think of a worse MMO crafting system. All The Best | |} ---- ----